Gaia's New Heroes
by Excalibur IIC
Summary: 400 years after Final Fantasy Nine, Kuja has been reborn, and the mist has returned. Can the decendants of the original seven heroes save Gaia from a future of pain and hardship? -Sorry, I've discontinued this story (and only after one chapter)


(Disclaimer: all Final Fantasy Characters, Locations, and names are owned by square, which is too nice to sue me. Lance, Geno, Nomay, and Reis are MINE!)  
  
  
  
"Dammit! What the hell did I do?" Lance shouted at his dungeon cell's wall. Lance had slightly long brownish hair. Oh, and a tail. Lance and the band of thieves that he belonged to, Tantalus, were just passing through Alexandria. Then all of the sudden, a bunch of Alexandrian soldiers busted into the pub and arrested him by order of the queen. They said something about plotting treason against the crown. So there Lance waited, staring at the wall of the cell, waiting to find out just what in the heck was going on.  
  
The dungeon guards were all men. All of the important soldiers in Alexandria were women. The guards didn't seem to know why Lance was there either. They had no criminal record on him. Hell, he wasn't even a resident of Alexandria. He lived in Lindblum with the rest of Tantalus.  
  
Lance sat around for an hour or so, until there was a loud crash. He poked his head through the bars of the cell door to see what was happening. The dungeon's door had been knocked down, and a few of the Tantalus guys had rushed in. They were Trans, Biggs, and Wedge. Trans had spiky red hair and wore a strange band over his eyes. Some said he was blind, others said he had x-ray vision. No one really ever figured it out, but he seemed to see well enough.  
  
Biggs wore a strange helmet that seemed to look like a baker's hat. He always wielded a hammer, which he said was a family heirloom. He was pretty ugly. His nose was always red and it pointed upwards, slightly resembling a pig.  
  
Wedge looked like a Neanderthal. He had a strange caveman brow over his squinted eyes and a bandana on top of his head.  
  
"What is the meaning this?" a guard shouted furiously at them.  
  
"Tell you what…" Trans offered, drawing a sword from his shoulder, "you give us our bro, and we'll go easy on you."  
  
The guards were not prepared for a fight, so they all dropped their weapons.  
  
"Good choice." Wedge stated.  
  
"What're you guys doing here?" Lance asked as Trans unlocked the cell door and Biggs tied up the guards.  
  
"The boss has had problems in Alexandria before. He didn't want you wasting' away here."  
  
"Man, I love you guys!" said Lance.  
  
Lance quickly snatched a pair of daggers from the warden's desk, and the quartet stormed out of the dungeon. They leaped onto the boat that crossed the castle moat and pushed the female soldier overboard.  
  
By about this time the selfish Queen Gork of Alexandria was notified of Lance's escape, and she began to mobilize the kingdom's airship fleet. Lance, Trans, Biggs, and Wedge were able to dash through the city streets to the airship dock where Tantalus' airship, The Talon, was located. They quickly boarded and started the lift off procedures.  
  
"Engine's ready!" came Biggs' voice on the intercom.  
  
"Well let's get goin' then!" said Baku, the now very old leader of Tantalus.  
  
"Gotcha!" Trans replied as he took his place at the wheel of the ship.  
  
Lance felt the airship lurch upward and pick up forward momentum. Out of nowhere, an entire division of the Alexandrian fleet rose up above the City's skyline.  
  
"Holy shit!" Lance said in awe, "Is Gork sending all of this to get ME?" he asked Baku.  
  
"Looks like it." Baku responded, "Gork has probably already sealed South Gate, so our only hope is probably to head for the outer continent. We might be able to make it to Corona, if we're lucky." With that Baku let out a huge sneeze.  
  
"There is a difference between luck and skill you know." Stated Trans. That's about when the shells started to burst. There were explosions going off all around them. If Trans weren't such a great pilot, they probably wouldn't have escaped with their lives. There were about a hundred shells fired by the Alexandrian fleet, Trans was able to make the nimble Talon avoid all except one. That one final shell struck The Talon's engine room.  
  
"Biggs, damage report!" Baku shouted into the intercom.  
  
"Um… the engine's not in very good shape, boss."  
  
"What kinda shape is that?" Baku shouted again.  
  
"Well, it's kinda…gone." 


End file.
